


Entrelaçados

by Arachness



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Não era a primeira vez que tinha acontecido, quando eles dormiam em seus sonhos as vezes era como Yue e Yukito fossem apenas uma consciência, e por causa disso havia vezes que Yukito adormecia em sua cama e algumas horas depois era Yue que despertava nela.





	Entrelaçados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora_Imperatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/gifts).



Não era a primeira vez que tinha acontecido, quando eles dormiam em seus sonhos as vezes era como Yue e Yukito fossem apenas uma consciência, e por causa disso havia vezes que Yukito adormecia em sua cama e algumas horas depois era Yue que despertava nela.

E naquela madrugada Yue despertou com a sensação de alguém mexendo nos seus fios de cabelo, ele se virou e ele encontrou Touya no outro lado da cama, com os longos fios brancos em suas mãos. Ele os soltou após seus olhos se encontrarem com os de Yue.

“Sinto muito, eu te acordei ?”

“O que você está fazendo ?”

“Bem eu acordei quase sufocado com um monte de cabelo na minha cara então eu to fazendo uma trança pra garantir que eu posso dormir de novo sem o risco de acabar sem conseguir respirar”

“Você poderia ter me acordado e me pedido para deixar Yukito ocupar essa forma, parece uma solução bem mais simples”

“Sim provavelmente seria, mas também eu meio que queria fazer isso já há algum tempo”

“Porque ?”

“Sei lá. Tem um bom tempo desde que eu faço trança nos cabelos de alguém, eu fazia para minha mãe todo o tempo quando eu era criança, e depois para Kaho. Eu sempre gostei de fazer. As vezes eu gostaria que Sakura tivesse cabelo grande pra eu fazer nela também, mas ela prefere curto desde pequena”

Yue se sentou na cama e examinou a trança que Touya tinha feito até o momento.

“Você não é muito bom nisso, a trança está torta”

“Bem sim, a sua cabeça estava no travesseiro é claro que ia ficar torta”

“Se você quiser fazer, você pode fazer, mas tente fazer um trabalho melhor dessa vez”

Touya riu.

“Okay. Vire de costas e eu vou começar de novo”

Yue fez o instruído. E Touya começou a desfazer a trança, depois com seus dedos passando das raízes até as pontas procurando por nós. Ele separou as três mechas de cabelo pra fazer a trança, seus dedos roçando de leve no pescoço de Yue fazendo sua pele se arrepiar após o contato. Ocorreu a Yue que talvez deixar Touya fazer aquilo era uma idéia ruim, não havia nada intrinsecamente romântico sobre o que eles estavam fazendo mas ainda assim aqueles momentos de intimidade casual pertenciam a Yukito, não a ele, ou ao menos em teoria esse devia ser o caso.

“Eu vou fazer bem solto pra não te incomodar quando você for deitar” Touya disse.

“Certo...você estava falando a verdade quando você falou sobre não conseguir respirar por causa do meu cabelo no seu rosto ?”

“Sim. Porque ?”

“Nada. Eu assumi que minhas asas seriam um incômodo maior do que o meu cabelo para alguém na sua posição”

“Não, das outras vezes que eu vi elas sempre ficam bem encolhidas contra as suas costas quando você está dormindo, o seu cabelo em compensação vai pra todo canto. Ninguém nunca reclamou disso ?”

“No passado eu nunca estive em uma posição de dividir um cama com outro ser então não havia ninguém para reclamar sobre coisas desse tipo”

“Eu achei que talvez você e Clow-”

“Não. Nunca. Ele não me via dessa maneira”

“Eu compreendo”

“Você compreende alguém não me achar atraente ?”

Touya riu.

“Isso não foi o que eu disse, o que eu quis dizer é como você foi criado por ele talvez ele o visse como algum tipo de filho, então eu posso compreender porque ele não queria ter esse tipo de relacionamento com você. Mas, hum-”

Touya parou de falar.

“Continue” Yue disse.

“Mas se ele não fosse seu criador eu acharia bem difícil de compreender isso...quase impossível”

Yue se sentiu grato por estar de costas para Touya, ele não tinha certeza de que ele queria ver a expressão no rosto do rapaz naquele momento, e ele definitivamente não queria que Touya visse a dele.

Touya continuou a fazer o resto da trança em silêncio. Por alguns minutos a única coisa que podia ser ouvida no quarto era a sua respiração.

“Acabei” Touya disse.

Yue se virou, a expressão no rosto de Touya era uma de apreensão. Yue examinou a trança e disse :

“Está melhor, mas ainda longe da perfeição”

Touya relaxou um pouco.

“Eu não faço tranças há um bom tempo, eu to meio fora de prática”

“No futuro você pode praticar no meu cabelo novamente se você desejar”

“Eu vou manter isso em mente”

“Eu vou tentar dormir agora e eu sugiro que você faça o mesmo, você e Yukito têm faculdade na manhã”

“Certo, boa noite Yue”

“Boa noite Touya”

Eles se olharam por mais tempo do que Yue sabia que eles deveriam antes de se virarem e deitarem na cama. Demorou bastante para que Yue conseguisse adormecer, na maior parte do tempo ele suspeitava que Touya ainda estava desperto também mas ele achou mais seguro não se virar e descobrir.


End file.
